The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Having to
by Emberwillow14
Summary: ...Take Her Clothes Off: it was the gum's fault. "Now you see why it's not a good idea to chew gum around me?" "I'll chew gum every day if that's what it'll take. This was probably the most fun I've ever had and I didn't even have to take my clothes off.


**This may be my favorite oneshot to date. I had so much fun writing this...and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! **

**As always, I don't own Degrassi...drats.**

She was killing him. She didn't even know what she was doing to him, but he could _feel_ what was happening…and it was something Miss "Saint" would not approve of. But it wasn't his fault. It was _hers_…_really_.

She was sitting against the headrest on his bed, her knees bent so she could use them as a desk as she wrote on her notepad. But that wasn't what was getting to him. Oh, no, if only that had been it.

No, it was what she was doing with her mouth.

He'd given her a piece of mint gum when she'd asked, not thinking anything about it. But now, as he sat at the foot of his bed, pretending to write on his laptop but really watching her, he was regretting ever giving her the gum.

He watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth, rolling the green piece around in her mouth, blowing a bubble, sucking it in, and then licking her bottom lip to get the thin remainder off of it. He gulped.

She must have been deep in thought because her brows were furrowed, and it seemed like her tongue was working hard on the piece of gum, rolling it around in her mouth. His eyes were glued to her lips, watching her intently, all the while feeling his body react to the mental images of what she could do with her mouth to him flashing in bright pictures across his mind's eye.

She shifted on the bed and moaned quietly, but not quietly enough. Eli, at his wit's end, shut his laptop and shifted to the top of the bed in an instant. In the next her pen and notebook were on the ground and she was underneath him, staring up into his green eyes in shock. "Eli—" she said breathlessly.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers demandingly. When, startled, she parted her lips his tongue stole between her lips to fish out the infuriating green piece of gum. When he'd pulled it back into his mouth he pulled away, chewing the piece.

Clare, still gasping for air, asked breathlessly, "What was that?"

Eli got up and spit the gum out into his trash can. "You're not allowed to chew gum while with me any longer."

Clare sat up on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Why not?"

Eli turned to her with desire in his eyes. "Because it gives me ideas."

Clare fought back a smile. "Eli…are you…turned on?"

He walked back to her as slowly as he could, fighting the urge to run at her and take her on his bed. She welcomed his body on top of hers and pulled his head to hers, their lips colliding. He kissed her so passionately her toes curled and she second-guessed that purity ring on her finger. Discreetly she slipped it off and dropped it with her pen and paper.

Of course, she wasn't going to have sex with Eli…but she didn't want the ring to discourage him from kissing her like he was kissing her then.

His hands caressed her side, all the way to below her knee, which he pulled up to latch onto his hip. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back to look at her, startled. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Eli's lips curled into a smirk and he shook his head. He ducked his head and pulled her earlobe between his lips; she gasped. His lips traveled down her neck, biting and nipping and sucking, and he elated at the moans and gasps she made at his touches.

Her hands wound into his hair, and when he bit down on her shoulder she tugged at the roots, earning a groan from Eli. She smiled triumphantly.

He responded by licking a path up her neck, causing her to close her eyes and press her head against the pillows, exposing more of her neck to him. She turned her head away from him to expose more skin and moaned when she heard and felt his breath against her ear. "Clare," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the want and desire in his voice.

She turned her head and looked up at him, her chest raising and falling rapidly, hitting his chest on every intake of air. Her eyes reflected the need in his, and he could see how willing she was to do more with him. He trailed a finger down the side of her neck, along her collar bone, dipping between her breasts to finally stop at her navel, where his fingers spread out and pressed against her shirt, bunching it up to expose a thin line of skin at her stomach.

"Eli," she said breathily. He knew they were at a crossroads. His next decision could mean the difference between his future relationship with Clare and a lifetime of regret on her behalf. He kissed her deeply once more and pulled back, setting her leg back on the bed and sitting in front of her, still breathing heavily.

She sat up and stared at him, struggling to regain her normal breathing pattern. "Wow," she said, pushing her hair back from her face.

Eli laughed and shifted to sit next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Now you see why it's not a good idea to chew gum around me?"

Clare scoffed. "I'll chew gum everyday if that's what it'll take. This was probably the most fun I've ever had and I didn't even have to take my clothes off."

Eli laughed and kissed her head, shaking his head at his girlfriend's tenacity.

**Haha, oh Clare, you're slowly gaining teenage hormones...YAY! More fun for me as a writer ;)**

**What did you think? Let me know!**

**Em =]**


End file.
